


Chocolate

by Saku015



Series: Valentine Week 2018 [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, M/M, Post-Winter Cup, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Secret Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Reo gives chocolates to his crush.





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mystrale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrale/gifts).



> Day 1: Chocolate Day.

Reo was slightly obsessed with beauty. That’s why he tried to do everything as beautifully as he could – especially his actions were related to Sei-chan in any way. He had been developing a crush on the smaller boy since the day they met. Of course, just like everyone else, he was intimidated by his other self at first, but after he regained his old self and said sorry to them, his feelings bloom full force.

It was Valentine’s day and the long haired boy was standing in front of the locker rooms, holding a box of home made chocolate in his hands. When Sei-chan said that he would accept his gift during their meeting with the other Miracles, Reo’s heart fluttered with happiness. He swore that he would do his best and make the best chocolates that had been ever made.

The door opened, revealing a quite tired Akashi and Reo had to gulp to fight down the lump in his throat and hid the box behind his back with a quick move. He had a long speech in his head, but in that moment, he forgot every word of it. He closed his eyes, trying to regain his composure.

”Mibuchi-san?” Akashi asked his vice-captain, cocking his head. ”Is everything okay?”

”Sei-chan…” Reo started, but could not say more. Instead of speaking, he squeezed his eyes and reached out his hands.

Akashi let out a small breath of surprise. Throughout the day, he had gotten many boxes of chocolate, but he never would have thought that Mibuchi-san would give him one too. Yes, he remembered their little conversation, but still-

He saw as Reo peeked up at his from under his bangs with anxiety in his eyes. From how tense his body was, Akashi could guess that he had worked a lot with that present. It warmed his insides. Yes, he got lots of presents, but most of them were bought, not hand-made. He felt as a small smile crept onto his lips.

”Thank you, Mibuchi-san!” He said, taking the box away. ”I feel really happy!”

Reo looked up with a shining smile on his face. Yes, he knew that it was nothing like a love confession or they would not be together from now on, but for him, Sei-chan accepting his present for real, was the best beginning possible.


End file.
